betweenwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zekk Wilder
Zekk Wilder, the son of Skyler, was born in a small town in Daein, just outside Nevassa. His father, being a sword wielder, taught Zekk everything at a rather young age. He would grow up to replace his father as King of Daein, and would rule until Tanas, disguised as an ally, would seize Daein, and label Zekk a traitor. Early Years From the age of eight, all the way until he was twenty, Skyler taught Zekk how to fight as well as he could with a blade. After that, Skyler left home, to travel around. Zekk also left at this time, to hone his skills as a swordsman, and see what other swordsman's skill levels were. During this time, he learned to fight with other weapons, including axes, spears, and knives, yet preferred to only fight with a blade. Dragon's War Zekk, unlike his father, did not participate in the war between Tellius and the dragon army, until the dragons reached Daein. Rowan and Jay, two sword wielders and notable Rider's of Daein, and Zekk defended the Nevassa gates from a small force of dragons until they retreated, hearing that the force in Brio had been defeated. War of Heroes Although originally, Skyler did not want Zekk to fight in the War of Heroes, once Skyler had died, Zekk arrived. He obtained Aethro at this point, and began to learn about it's magical history, and shocking many, by being able to travel at near-warp powder speed by using the clouds, something that had taken Skyler many years to learn how to do. He fought in minor skirmishes, and fought against the dragon leader of the Originals, Caspio. Although he wasn't able to harm him, he was able to hold his own, which was remarkable considering his age, and Caspio's strength. Although, at this point, Daman was able to capture him, and kidnap him for several years, which led to his incarceration with Marilith. Kidnap and Testing Daman kept Zekk for several years, and tortured him using dark magic, creating a taint inside of Zekk, that meant that he can control dark magic, but it submitted him to changes to himself. For example, he looks about ten years older than he actually was at the time, though he still looks younger than his age due to his branded bloodline. Zekk himself was put into direct contact with pure mana, the force that powers magic wielders, most notably anima users, which not only heightened his affiliation with Aethro, but also allowed him to be able to learn magic, something that had previously been lost to him. Daman kept Zekk for just over five years, before releasing him to Marilith's control, the two of them being allies. Marilith, realizing Zekk's capabilities with electricity magic, tempered with that particular mana, and channeled a violent storm of the sea into Zekk's being, causing it to react with the taint that Daman instilled. When Zekk get's particularily frightened, enraged, or other similar emotions, it releases the storm inside him to a devestating degree. Zekk bitterly mentioned that he was now a "Tempest," which is what Marilith began to call him. During this part, the taint took over minorly, causing him to briefly lose his memories, and think that he was a man named Tempest. Also during this part of his life, he met and befriended a man named Tremor, who was similarly tested on by Marilith, this time with earth magic. This lasted until his release, and meeting with Fetelo, Kiroshima, Jaden, Ares, Varian and Aruna. Release and Rejoin Marilith, some time later in Zekk's imprisonment, released Zekk, telling her lieutenant that he was to be set free. When he was given warp powder, he grabbed the snake's arm, and warped him along with Zekk, and Zekk then formed a blade of darkness and pointed it at the man, surprising him with his resolve and strength. He then released the man, who warped away. He rejoined with Fetelo and the others, and participated in the battle with the bandits. During the battle, he aggravated Varian's darker side by using his taint and electricity powers during the battle. Fall of Daman Several years after his release, his notoriety had caught up with him. Similar to how Keith's Narfea title began as a legend, people began to speak of a "Tempest" with a "thunder blade" who had powers that even rivaled the Narfea. He seeked out Tanas, who ordered him, along with Kiroshima, Fetelo, and Kalel, to find and kill (or capture) Daman, the Devil Blade. He'd attacked Tanas' castle, and was a threat that was long overdue being taken care of. After defending themselves from Daman's shadow soldiers, they began their journey. They left, but were soon joined by Jaden, Aruna, and Senge. At this time, Daman and a new man, named Igor attacked them, causing Zekk to lose consciousness. He, along with Kiroshima, were kidnapped by Daman who trapped them in a room with four solid walls, no doors, and in each of the corners, was an obelisk that Daman controlled, sucking any magic they tried to use. They were finally freed by Tremor, who broke the wall with his fists, an ability he learned from Marilith's tampering, and the trio headed off to find Daman. Category:Swordsman Category:Role Playing Character Category:Branded Category:Mage